The Stormwind Guard Manual
=Introduction= Welcome to the Stormwind City Guard, Trainee! There is no greater honor than to serve the King. Not only do you receive this prestigious honor, but you will also be entitled to comprehensive benefits, good pay with plenty of workable overtime, and a top of-the-line education. Every day, you will encounter new challenges that will test your mettle, wits, and reflexes, in an active learning environment that you will never truly forget. Chin up, stiffen that upper lip, and stay away from the wolves dens, you're a guard now! Structure of the Guard The Stormwind City Guard is a branch of the overarching guard system within the Kingdom of Stormwind. It serves the city and its people, occasionally acting as reserves to aid other forces of the military or outlying areas under the Kingdom's banner. The Stormwind Guard is organized as a constabulary force, this means we work outside the confines of military rank and file as policing agent for the city. Our structure is as follows: * Trainee * Inspector * Constable * Corporal * Sergeant * Lieutenant * Captain =Subdivisions= Within our division of the guardsman force, there are subdivisions. These cater to our guards' abilities to provide a far more focused work environment so that each individual might excel within their place of work. These subdivisions are subject to change due to training restrictions, lack of participation, and/or the event a whole unit is wiped out by rogue bombings. In the pages which follow, the several subdivisions of the Stormwind City Guard will be outlined for you in full. Upon becoming an Inspector you may lodge a formal request with the captain to join one of these subdivisions. * The Clerk's Office - Consisting of mostly non-combatant guardsmen who have studied in management, finances, legal consulting, and most importantly, public relations. The Clerk's Office acts as a liaison between not only the public and the guard, but with the Magistrates as well. These brave men and women keep track of all of our valuable documentation and often times handle all matters in regards to permits that enter our door. Clerks are not required to attend drills past basic training and are not to be used in the field as simply another able body. The few, the proud, the paper pushers. * The Chaplaincy - These are the enlightened few, the guardsmen that have been entrusted to give moral and spiritual guidance, conduct rites, and give the occasional lecture on the dangers of promiscuity and sexually transmitted diseases. These men and women help us deal with our inner turmoil to reduce the stress that comes piggybacked onto working the job, and they don't cost nearly as much as a legitimate therapist! * The Medical Corps - Consisting of field medics, doctors, trauma surgeons, and physical therapists, these are the people in charge of keeping the human aspect of the guard running well. Members of the Corps must be trained in herbal medicine and wound treatment without the use of an on-site healer. Those with natural healing abilities are still expected to be able to perform should these abilities become unavailable to them. Don't cross the Medical Corps... otherwise, they might just amputate the wrong leg. * The Detective Squad - In-depth investigators and undercover operatives, they run the gambit so the ordinary guards don't have to. Detectives are expected to have an understanding of science and magic to deduce, theorize, and sniff out clues that will later help us mount our cases in court. All large ongoing investigations tend to drift towards this squad to tie the finishing touches on like a bow. It's like having a bunch of bloodhounds at our beck and call. =Promotions= Promotions are granted to those you have completed set requirements and various tasks in the name of the guard. As you rise through the ranks, you will become a teacher to those under you, helping to nurture their growth and ascension through the ranks as well.The guard officers hold the right to prevent any persons not ready to move up from doing so, regardless of the requirement they have met. Remember, promotions are earned, not given. What is a Trainee? Trainee is the bottom of the barrel, green as a stalk of corn and fragile as glass. You are expected to learn from your peers and superiors, observe the duties of other full time guards, and impress the brass. As a Trainee, you are required to wear either our Dress Blue uniform or our Stockade uniform. Trainee to Inspector *-Must attend seven event or missions of which at least one should be a Drill and Command Class. *-Must have been an active guard for at least two weeks. See page 31 for more details on duties which qualify as events. What is an Inspector? Inspectors are the bulk of the guard: the common work force, adept enough to do their duties, but not quite so much that they are qualified to lead their comrades. It is here that you must show a keen interest in investing time within the guard and a commitment for the betterment of the whole. Inspector to Constable Must: *-Lead one drill command class *-attend any seven events or mission What is a Constable? Constables are the backbone of the guard, those who have proven they have what it takes to lead small units. Primed and ready to begin seeking something more, only the best and brightest will proceed past this point, having taken the time and effort to carve a career out of being a guardsman. Constable to Corporal Must lead: *-Eight patrols; *-Five Gate Sentry/Road Tax Duties; *-Three Missions *-Three Drill Command Classes; And complete the Corporal's trial. See page 35 for more detail on officer trials. What is a Corporal? The first official officer rank in the guard. Those who help handle the roster and the greater bulk of our recruitment effort. These few are trusted members of the guard who have shown they have remarkable leadership skills as well as the uncanny ability to balance hostage threats and paperwork all at the same time. Corporal to Sergeant Must lead: *-Eight patrols; *-Ten Gate Sentry/Road Tax Duties; *-Three Missions; *-Three Drill Command classes; *-One investigation; *-One R&R event; *-Two field tactics training exercises And complete the Sergeant's Trial. What is a Sergeant? Sergeants are the elite. Those who can help to lessen the burdens from our captain as well as provide needed leadership among any and all of our subdivisions. This is a prestigious rank not many can ever hope to truly live up to obtaining. Sergeant to Lieutenant This is, without a doubt, the hardest promotion to get. The Captain must believe that you are perfectly capable of leading the guard, the trail to Lieutenant will be hard fought but the rewards are amazing. The requirements for becoming a Lieutenant are listed on the following page. Must be approved to become a Lieutenant cadet and complete Officer Candidate School. Courses include: *Unarmed proficiency *Weaponmaster course *Cartography *Survival *Dungeon Delving Leadership *Battleground Leadership *Chivalry *Equestrian Mastery *Tactics *Logistics What is a Lieutenant? The Lieutenant is the person who is the Captain's most-trusted officer. The Lieutenant is the one who is tasked with maintaining order in the regiment in the event of the Captain's absence, and is the go-to man when the Captain is absent. This is the second-in-command and the most important rank besides the Captain himself. What is the Captain? This is the person in charge, the big cheese. They answer only to the King and, to a lesser degree, the Magistrates and angry mobs. =Uniform= u·ni·form -Noun An identifying outfit or style of dress worn by the members of a given profession, organization or rank. We must be quickly identifiable to our own men and women as well as to civilians. We must move and act as one, not only to aid one another, but to deter those who would break the law. Uniform code is strict but there are several variables to each uniform set. The dress blues and Stockade uniform can not be altered in any way. With other sets, however ,you may inquire with an officer to see if your changes meet code. Dress Blue Uniform This uniform is the first provided to every recruit. It is the primary basic duty uniform for all recruits. Components of this uniform are defined as such. Trainees may wear this uniform. *One Knitted Tunic *One pair Knitted Pants *One pair Knitted Bracers *One pair Knitted Gloves *One Knitted Belt *One pair Simple Linen Boots *One Guardsman Tabard 'Stockade Uniform' This uniform is provided to guardsmen trained in wearing chain mail armor. Trainees may wear this uniform. Components of this uniform are: *One Chain Mail Tunic *One pair Chain Mail Pants *One pair Chain Mail Bracers *One pair Chain Mail Gloves *One Chain Mail Belt *One pair Chain Mail Boots *One Guardsman Tabard Glyphed Uniform This uniform is provided to guardsmen able to wear leather armor. Upon reaching the rank of Inspector, you may trade your previous uniform in for this set. Components of this uniform are: *One Glyphed Tunic *One pair Glyphed Leggings *One pair Glyphed Mitts *One Glyphed Belt *One pair Glyphed Boots *One Guardsman Tabard *(If you are a rogue with atleast the Coporal rank, and level 80, you can wear Vancleef's Spaulders) Imperial Plate Uniform This uniform is provided to guardsmen trained in wearing heavy armor. A guard must have the rank of Constable or higher. Components of this uniform are: *One Imperial Plate Helm *One pair Imperial Plate Boots *One Imperial Plate Belt *One Imperial Plate Shoulders *One Augmented Chain Mail Tunic *One pair Augmented Chain Mail Pants *One pair Augmented Chain Mail Bracers *One pair Augmented Chain Mail Gloves *One Guardsman Tabard Cobalt Officer Uniform With the war in Northrend came findings of new, stronger material for our military to turn into high grade armor. Thin and light-weight, the Cobalt Officer Uniform is perfect for those needing both protection and mobility. As the name suggests, only those of a Corporal rank or higher may where this armor. *One Pair Cobalt Boots *One Cobalt Belt *One Pair Cobalt Shoulders *One Cobalt Tunic *OnePair Cobalt Pants *One Pair Cobalt Bracers *One Pair Cobalt Gloves *One Guardsman Tabard Rank Insignia Every member of the Stormwind City Guard will be issued a shirt of the proper color to indicate rank. This shirt is to be worn at all times regardless of uniform. The color ranking structure is as follows: Trainee: White Inspector: Grey Constable: Brown Corporal: Green Sergeant: Yellow Lieutenant: Red Captain: Blue Note that recruits do not wear shirts. Communication Procedure Through the marvels of Gnomish technology, every guardsman is issued a Gnomish Portable Communicator (also known as a GPC) to keep in contact, not only with his fellow guardsmen, but the Command Center as well. When using the communicator, you must identify who you are talking to, who you are and then deliver your message. Use the word "over" to indicate that you have finished transmitting and are waiting for a reply. If you are done transmitting and require no reply, use the word "out." The following is an example of proper radio procedure: Inspector Dingleberry: "Command Center, this is Inspector Dingleberry. I have a knife-wielding human male threatening the panhandlers. Requesting backup, over." Command (aka Acting Officer): "Inspector Dingleberry, this is the Command Center, I copy. Sending Constable Sparkspindle and Trainee Chedriamytholenn to assist. Over and out." G.P.C. Guidelines In order to keep the communcation traffic to a minimum, the following procedures have been created. 1) All guardsmen are required to alert command via communication device as to when they are beginning duty. Example: "Command, this is Trainee Brondir reporting for duty, over." 2) Before patrol, guardsmen are required to announce to Command the beginning of a patrol route and who the patrol leader is patrolling with. Example: "Command, this is Constable Snow, with Trainee Rivers. Beginning standard district patrol, over." 3) During patrol, guardsmen are required to announce to Command the staus of each patrolled district, the next district to be patrolled, and who the patrol leader is patrolling with. Example: "Command, this is Constable Snow, with Trainee Rivers. Mage Quarter clear, heading to Trade District, over." 4) After patrol, guardsmen are required to announce to Command the status of Stormwind City, the termination of a patrol and who the patrol leader has completed the patrol with. Example: "Command, this is Constable Snow, with Trainee Rivers. Patrol all clear, heading back to Command, over and out." 5) Should any suspicious activity be discovered, the patrol leader is required to alert Command immediately and await further instruction. Example: "Command, this is Constable Snow, with Trainee Rivers. Old Lady Winnie is trying to drown her husband in the Canals District near the Stockades. Requesting backup, over." 6) If any arrests are made, the Arresting Guardsman is required to alert Command immediately. Example: "Command, this is Constable Snow, with Trainee Rivers. We have secured Old Lady Winnie and are bringing her in for attempted murder, over." 7) Formations are to be announced fifteen minutes prior to their start time. Example: "Guardsmen, this is Lieutenant Berelain. All on-duty guardsmen, be aware there is a formation at 2000 hours. That's in fifteen minutes, over." 8) All guardsmen, after finishing their required shift, are to alert Command via G.P.C device as to when they are finishing their duties. Example: "Command, this is Constable Stone. Heading off-duty, over and out." Note: If a guardsmen wishing to go off-duty is currently part of work-in-progress, they must obtain permission to be relieved before going off-duty. =Duties= Our work as a city guard doesn't stop at fancy radio procedure and arresting all the city's criminal populace. All guards undergo rigorous training, take part in drills, are shipped out to various missions, and walk the streets to deter crime before it happens. These duties are defined as the following: *Patrols *Missions *Gate Watch *Officer Trials *Formation and Drill =Patrols= The guard patrol is a simple circuit around the city. It goes through all major districts of the city. Guardsmen are never to patrol alone. Any incidents are to be reported to the acting Captain and filed. 'Patrol Routes' Regular Patrol: A. Standard District Patrol: Beginning at the Keep proceeding to the Dwarven District, Cathedral Square, the Cemetary, Mage Quarter, Trade District and finally through Old Town. The Stormwind Harbor is to be excluded from the standard patrol. B. Canal District Patrol: Beginning at the Keep move to the canals of Old Town. Your patrol is then to proceed around the canals of each district in this order: Trade, Mage Quarter, the Harbor, Cathedral Square, and Dwarven District. Please note the Harbor is included in this patrol. Extended Regular Patrol: A. Provincial District Patrol: These patrols include all provinces patrolled by Stormwind, including Elwynn Forest, Westfall, Redridge, Duskwood, Stranglethorn Vale, and the Swamp of Sorrows. Extended Regular Patrols are not required to report back to Command as with the other patrols. These patrols do not include Stormwind City itself. ' SW Canal Patrol.jpg|Canal Patrol Route SW Standard Patrol.jpg|Standard Patrol Route ' =Missions= Missions cover a broad range of duties, from investigating a string of murders to arranging a specialty R&R event for the guard. Missions are almost always led by a guard of the Inspector rank or higher and must be passed by an officer if they leave the jurisdiction of the Kingdom of Stormwind. The following are some examples: *Case Investigation *Sting Operations *"Safehouse" Raids *Aid outlying towns *Deploy to active warzones * R&R =Gate Watch= Gate watch is a generalized term adapted to include two little known, but always enforced, jobs of the guard. Guards will stand at one of the city gates or district entrances and monitor the movement of civilians. Be on the lookout for suspicious individuals! Sentry Duty: Sentry duty is glorified public relations. Stand tall, look dignified, and greet passerbys. You are to answer any questions citizens may pose while being polite. This courtesy however does not apply to those intentionally attempting to cause grief. Tax Duty: You are to stop every one who attempts to enter or exit your designated gate and inform them of the current tax rate. The tax rate will be given to you by your superior officer upon beginning of Tax Duty. Once a citizen has paid, they may move freely. =Officer Trials= While the structure for giving these trials may vary, they all consist of at least three tasks that the hopeful party must complete to the fullest of their abilities. These tasks are given out by the Captain himself and, like all other duties, require a detailed report as proof. The purpose of the Officer Trials is to prove not only that can you stand alone as a member of the guard's inner core, but you can also effectively manage our forces. Each task is specially crafted for the guard taking it so no two trails may ever be the same. =Formation and Drill= Formations and Drills lie at the heart of all guard training. It is one thing to read the manual, it is another to put words into practice on the field. Any guard Inspector rank or higher may host a formation at any time, however, it is advised that they give proper notice on the sign up calendar or inform an officer to better arrange this process. All formations should begin with a call to attention before conducting an inspection of the attending guards' uniforms. It is then up to the host's discretion where the formation may lead. The purpose of these drills are to educate our guards and make sure their skills remain sharp. Those looking to disturb the process will be removed regardless if they are guard personnel or civilians. =Drill and Battle Commands= Attention on Deck:'When you hear this, you are to stop what you are doing and stand at attention. It could be given for something so simple as the Captain or a Lieutenant walking through command or something as grandiose as the King walking through. '''Fall In:'When this order is called, all guardsmen should line up one pace away from the Guardsman/Officer giving the order. Each guard should be one arm's length from each other. The line should be a single line unless a double line is called. 'Attention:'All guardsmen present are to stand at attention. To stand at attention you must stand straight and tall, arms at your sides and your heels together. You must stare directly forward, not at your commander, and you must also not salute. 'Present Arms:'All guardsmen present are to salute in front of them. 'At ease:'Guardsmen are to remain in a line up but can relax their position from ‘Attention’. This is generally done by sliding feet out from one another at a shoulder's length and clasping one's hands behind the back. 'As you were:'Return to what you were in the process of doing prior to other orders being issued. 'Prepare for inspection:'All guards present in formation will hold their current position and stand ready to be inspected by the superior officer. The superior officer will approach each guard in the formation. The proper response is as follows: “officer's rank or Sir/Ma'am, rank and then name ready for inspection, Sir/Ma'am!” '''Example:“Sergeant Crabtree, sir! Constable Numbnuts ready for inspection, Sir! You will then salute your superior. Once they have weighed not only your response but also your uniform's quality, they will return a salute. You are to remain silent while other guards in the formation are being inspected out of respect for the process. Right Face:'Turn to your current right side. In a marching formation, this is a mark of a change in direction. '''Left Face:'Turn to your current left side. In a marching formation, this is a mark of a change in direction. 'About Face:'Turn completely around, facing the opposite direction you had previously been facing. 'Front Face:'Turn to face the direction you had been prior to issued orders. 'Forward March/March:'Guardsmen are to march behind the head of the formation's line at the pace designated by the leader of the formation's line. 'Company Halt/Halt:'Guardsmen are to stop behind the head of the formation's line and remain in formation. 'Double Time:'Guardsmen are now directed to run, however, they must still remain behind the leader of the formation's line. 'Forced March:'Guardsmen should head as fast as they can to the designated area. They do not need to remain behind the leader of the formation's line, however, it is advised they not stray far from the unit. 'Hold/Hold position:'Guardsmen are to stop exactly where they are. Nobody flees, nobody pursues. 'Take Cover:'A battle call to lay low, be it to an incoming foe or a known explosive device about to detonate. At this time, all guardsmen are to not only find sturdy cover behind objects and terrain in the immediate area but also move any nearby civilians to cover as well. 'Draw Arms:'Guardsmen should arm their melee weapon of choice. 'Ease Arms:'All guardsmen should sheath their weapons. 'Draw Ranged:'Guardsmen should arm any ranged weapon available. Those who wield magic are advised to ready a spell. 'Fire:'Guardsmen are to use ranged weapon or spell at given target or location. 'Draw Grenades:'Guardsmen should ready any available grenades or area of effect spells. 'Loose Grenades:'Guardsmen should lob their grenades at a given target or release any area of effect spells. 'Charge:'Guardsmen should charge a given target. 'Medic!:'Trained Medical Corps members should report immediately to tend to wounded persons or parties. 'Form Up:'Guardsmen should move to create a ‘square’ around the ordering officer. Lower ranks are to stand at the 12, 3, 6 and 9 o’clock positions around the officer to offer protection. This command may also be issued to form around an escort, such as a dignitary or prisoner. 'Fall Back:'Guardsmen are to retreat to the commanding officer's location, unless further orders are given, Guardsmen are expected to form up around the commanding officer upon reaching the designated fallback location. 'Dismissed:'Guardsmen should salute the leading officer and wait for the leading officer to return the salute, after which they are then free to resume their other duties or return home. *It is imperative, especially in a battle situation, that you keep your eyes and ears open for the commanding officer's orders. Nothing will get someone killed faster then second guessing themselves and acting as a lone wolf in the field. =Guard Doctrines= '''The Four P's: Preventive actions:'Identifying issues in their early stages and stopping them before they grow into larger conflicts. '''Presence:'By appearing in the public, be it casually or on a patrol, the guard acts as a deterrent against crime. Muggers are less likely to assault someone with several armored guards watching. 'Patience: '''Showing understanding for those in actual need. '''Polite enforcement:'Service with a smile. '''The Three D's: The ideal guard and what he consists of is described as The Three D’s. Be an example to your peers by following these principles. 'Discipline:'A control over your words and actions. Everything done is with purpose and everything is done called for. 'Dedication:'Time spent, duty served and loyalty to the Crown and cause. 'Politeness:'Acceptance for your peers, while you may or may not like your comrades at all, you will conduct yourself properly while on duty to preserve a good working environment. =General Conduct= 'Watch your tone:'There is nothing worse for a guardsman than having to deal with crowds of panicking civilians when something goes wrong. To avoid this, manage your tone and try not to yell unless necessary. We try to conduct ourselves calmly so as to not not unnerve those watching. Remember, use your radio! 'Mind your pace:'Nothing stirs city folk up more then catching wind that something has just happened and nothing clues them in faster then a unit of guards running by. Unless time is truly of the essence, take your time getting around. Wave, nod and smile as you go. There is no need to upset anyone on your way. 'Professionalism:'Civilians and criminals alike need to know we are here to do a job and that our personal biases or emotional weaknesses cannot be exploited. As common practice, be sure to be polite unless the situation should warrant you to take charge. While it is good to show we can be understanding, it is also equally important people do not mistake patience for softness.Criminals caught in the act are to be given no quarter, just remember it is for the courts to finalize guilt. 'Intoxication:'You are to never drink while on duty or show up on duty drunk. =Saluting= Saluting is very important within the Stormwind City Guard. A salute is a guardsman’s greeting towards another guardsman. It is a sign of respect. That is not to say one should go about tossing salutes around for the littlest things for, if they did, the importance of saluting would be lost. The page which follows documents when it is proper to salute. *Coming into the Command Center or any other indoor area where a duty is currently being performed. If there is more than one Guardsman present, saluting each and every Guard is not necessary. One salute is enough. *When passing a fellow Guard on patrol or when stopping to talk to a Guard that is on patrol. *When leaving the Command Center with Guardsmen inside or leaving an active scene. *When you receive direct orders from a superior rank to do something specific. Saluting is a gesture of telling your superior rank that you understood their order.